Gravity Falls Roleplaying Adventure: The Xykon and Gideon Invasion
by Project X-Over
Summary: Gideon summons a dark force from a another world to have his vengeance on Gravity Falls, Team Evil! Likewise, the Mystery Shack get some help of their own.
1. Gideon Rises, Again

On a dark, but not stormy night in the Gravity Falls in the Gravity Falls Security Prison "Lil'" Gideon Gleeful, wearing a prison jumpsuit, was preparing a ritual.

It had been about a couple of weeks since the Pines family not only thwarted his attempts to get the journals, but sent him to prison as well. Fortunately for Gideon he has gotten some help from his fellow prisoners, such as the material needed for the ritual.

Even though Gideon lost Journal #2 he made sure to remember one ritual. Gideon placed the 20-sided die into position. Along with the four-sided, six-sided, eight-sided, ten-sided, and twelve-sided die a circle was formed. In the center is a box with a red dragon on its horde being confronted by a wizard and a knight.

Gideon sat on his knees and raised his arms outward. "Xagyg, Nesander," Gideon chanted. "Castgrey, E4, Dracus, Lacum!"

A light, blue portal appeared in the center of the circle, and disappeared. A glowing blue circle was formed and in the center of it is a skeleton wearing a crown and robes, a fanged, green humanoid wearing a red cloak and an eye-patch over his right eye, and a yellow-eyed being enshrouded in darkness holding a pink umbrella with Hello Kitty faces all over it. The first two had thin arms and legs. The skeleton felt apathetic, the green man felt angry and confused, and the creature with the pink umbrella was curious

"This isn't the Great Barren Desert," the green man said with annoyance.

"Maybe we can ask that beardless gnome," the creature with the pink umbrella said, pointing his hand toward Gideon, which would be seen if he wasn't covered in darkness

"My name is Gideon Gleeful," Gideon yelled to the three beings before him. "I have summoned you to this dimension."

Gideon knew that this plan was risky, but he had no other choice at the time. He _was_ planning something, but it would take a while to implement.

"Listen gnome," the skeleton said.

"I'm a human child" Gideon said angrily.

The skeleton rolled his eyes if he had them. "Listen kid the name's Xykon I don't know who you are but I have a busy schedule to enslave my world."

"But according to the ritual the time flow differently in our dimensions," Gideon quickly said. "A day in your world can last years in mine."

"Redcloak?" Xykon questioned.

Redcloak sighed. "Time between some planes can be different," Redcloak explained. "But we shouldn't waste our time, we need to get to our destination as soon as possible."

"Redcloak may be right for once," Xykon said to Gideon. "Since this prison clearly doesn't have anti-magic enchantments I'm sure you can prepare for spells at dawn."

"Humans on my world aren't inclined towards magic use," Gideon said.

Xykon paused. "Do you have fighters, sorcerers, clerics, warlocks, rogues, barbarians rangers, or druids in your world?"

"Uh, no."

A wide grin slowly formed across Xykon's skull. He just realized he can have all the fun he wanted.

"So are we going to go soon?" the Monster in the Darkness asked.

Redcloak noticed Xykon's grin and sighed. "I guess I could do some research in the world," Redcloak said

"Before you do anything we have to set some guidelines according to the ritual Xykon," Gideon said with a grin on his face. "You can't kill, disable, or submit anyone o a fate worse than death."

"I guess so," Xykon mumbled.

The circle around the three disappeared.

"Come on Redcloak and my monster let's have a vacation!" Xykon ordered.

Xykon turned toward the wall and raised his hand. "Magic Missile!" Xykon yelled. Energy spheres shot out of his hand and hit the wall destroying it.

The four walked out of resulting hole, and Gideon giggled and Xykon smiled at the thought of the great day he's going to have tomorrow. Redcloak felt annoyed his schedule for the Gates were being interrupted and the Monster in the Darkness wondered if Gideon was a boy name or a girl name.


	2. Special Announcement!

It was a slow day for business at the Mystery Shack the place to see stuffed magical creatures and objects that have glue, staples, or stitching on them. No customers have come in all morning and it was getting close to lunchtime.

Wendy was reading a magazine at the counter, Soos was cleaning a window, and Grunkle Stan was wearing his eye patch and holding his cane. Stan looked at his watch impatiently.

"Why hasn't anyone come today?" Stan asked. "The Mystery Shack should be filled with tourists right now."

"Maybe the power went out or there's something blocking the roads or the power went out Mr. Pines," Soos said.

"I've tried calling all my friends but my cell phone reception is down," Wendy said, not looking up from the magazine.

"Still doesn't feel right though," Stan said.

In the living room Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles were sitting on the couch watching television, with the latter sleeping. With not much work to do Dipper and Mabel were just channel surfing trying to find something to watch.

On the television Duck-tective was on a bridge on a foggy night confronting a heron wearing a top hat. Duck-Tective had a calm, yet barley constrained anger on his face, but to anyone else it looked like a regular duck face.

"We meet again Professor Ardeidae!" Duck-Tective quacked.

"I'm surprised you were able to find me here," Professor Ardeidae coldy smiled, if his beak could contort into a smile.

"Where are all the rich heirs of London?"

"Want to see what else is on Dipper," Mabel asked. "Duck-Tective is great and all, but we've seen this one before. Plus, it's fun just watching clips of TV shows instead of viewing them entirely."

Dipper shrugged. "I don't see why not," he said. "We could find something interesting."

Dipper changed and the channel to the news. The twins were horrified by what they saw. Gravity falls was being attacked by an army of zombies and metal creatures with the periodic symbol for iron on them.

The zombies were touching people and drained their energy with their glowing black hands. Fortunately for the people, the zombies did not drain all of their energy. The metal creatures just throwing objects and breaking things.

"FE stands for iron right Dipper?" Mable asked. "But this is pretty bad though."

"It is, but who or what could be possibly causing this rampage?!" Dipper asked.

"This is Shandra Jimenez," she said in a voiceover. "The source of this rampage appears to be 'Lil'' Gideon Gleeful, a skeleton, an ogre, and a Monster hidden by darkness.

The news switched to an image of a skeleton flying in the air and giving Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland wedgies. A green creature was looking at phone with while summoning iron creatures form the ground. Gideon and a creature holding an umbrella while hidden in darkness were fighting.

Waddles rolled over in his sleep peacefully, oblivious to the destruction on the television.

"Grunkle Stan I think I know why we haven't seen any customers today," Dipper yelled into the gift shop.

"And two of them have noodle arms and legs," Mable added.

Grunkle Stan walked into the room slowly, curious to what was happening. He was shocked to see news.

"What the H!" Stan yelled.

Hearing Stan Wendy and Soos walked into the living room as well and saw the destruction on the news.

"Whoa," Wendy said.

"I guess this does explain the lack of customers," Soos said.

"How can Gideon do something like this?" Dipper questioned. "He lost his Journal. Speaking of which."

Dipper took out his journal number 3 and

"I thought he was OK with just writing creepy letters to us," Mabel said, recalling how creepy the letters are.

Soos took a good look at the news and saw one of the zombies draining someone's energy.

"That looks like an energy drain, don't you agree Wendy?" Soos asked.

The screen switched to Xykon laughing manically.

"That skeleton seems to be a lich," Wendy said.

"How did you know that?" Dipper asked, still looking through his book.

"I played a little Dungeons and Dragons in Middle School," Wendy said. "I was a rogue."

"What's Dungeons and Dragons? Mabel asked.

"It's like a video game but with paper and your imagination," Soos moved his hands to form a rainbow.

"Uh you know I recall seeing a quick glimpse in Gideon's journal about some sort of ritual," Stan said, sweating. "Something about summoning beings from another world."

"All right then we'll get the materials needed to get help then and save Gravity Falls!" Dipper proclaimed.

Stan felt relief that he was able to keep his secret. Everyone else felt great about being able to save Gravity Falls, again.

Waddles opened his eyes, and yawned.


	3. Villains Out Wrecking, and Getting Bored

Xykon was bored.

He surveyed the destruction he caused. The two who he sure were policemen ran away in fear along with some other civilians. The zombies and iron golems were still destroying the town.

Xykon walked up to Gideon who was being creeped out by a couple of zombies.

"Send me back kid," Xykon suddenly said.

Gideon's eyes opened wide with shock. "B-b-but the Pines family hasn't arrived yet Xykon!" Gideon blurbed out, "I even brought you to the Gravity.

Xykon shrugged. "I enjoy mindless destruction, but tormenting civilians is not quite the same as killing them."

"We made a deal!"

"And I'm a villain. And I mean the really bad kind like in movies I can't mention here."

Gideon rolled his eyes as he recalled Bill Cipher, and his similar insanity.

Redcloak and the Monster in The Darkness, who was carrying a Samurai Megazord.

"Let's go back to our world Xykon," Redcloak said, with a frown.

Gideon became more nervous and angry. "I thought you wanted to learn about a more technologically advanced society you green elf!"

Redcloak's single yellow eye glared at Gidoen. "First of all I'm a goblin and thanks to the internet I confirmed that I know everything about your society well before hand."

Gideon scratched his head in his confusion. "That's crazy how can you know about my society when you come from a medieval world?"

"It's kind of hard to explain…"

"Are you talking about how we're all fictional characters," The Monster in The Darkness asked, "And how we come from a webcomic but we're in a fanfic right now?"

Gideon suddenly felt like he wanted to bang his head against a wall. He took a deep breath. "I didn't mention this before but there's these journals that have secrets," Gideon explained, "They hold secrets and may help you on your quest."

Redcloak pondered for a second, and thought about his mission for the Dark One. "I suppose we could stay for a little longer, but those journals better be as good you say they are Gideon" Redcloak ordered.

"I assure you the Pines family should arrive soon," Gideon said.

"Especially since that's the short of thing protagonists do," Xykon joked. "Other than having to face someone as cool and tough as myself."

Gideon still did not get what Xykon was saying.

A thought occurred to the Monster in the Darkness. If O-Chul's name wasn't Mr. Stiffy then what was Flopsy's name? Also, who was going to stop Xykon, Gideon, and Redcloak…

Back at the Mystery Shack living room the magic words were said and light started to appear. Luckily, Stan confiscated the materials needed for the ritual years ago.

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Waddles could only hope they summoned the heroes they need.

The light disappeared and six confused people appeared and two animals: a bald man with a green-hilted sword, a short, bearded man clad in armor, a woman with red hair, a cheerful looking man, a pointed-eared, red robe wearing man/woman, a even shorter man with hairy feet, a black bird, and a white cat. They all had thin limbs.

The two groups could only look at each other in confusion and awe. The man with hairy feet just sniffed.

"Ugh, old man cologne," he said.

"I have you know my cologne is the best and cheapest money can buy!" Stan retorted.


	4. The Order Of The Stick

The beings from another world wondered how the heck they ended up in in cabin. The order and the workers of the Mystery Shack just stared at each other awkwardly, except for Stan and the shortest fellow.

There was awkward silence, but then Dipper coughed. "So uh we need your help." Dipper asked the bald man.

The bald man raised an eyebrow. "So you're the one who summoned us?" His mouth became a frown. "This could not come at a worst time."

The cheerful man raised his hand.

"What is it Elan?" the bald man asked.

"Since we're in a new world we should all explain who we are Roy," Elan said, knowing his story conventions.

"Now's not the best time."

"That sounds like fun!" Mable said with a big smile on her face.

Roy sighed. "My name is Roy the leader of the Order of The Stick and fighter and are currently on an important quest."

"Me name is Durkon," the short, bearded man said. "Dwarven Cleric of Thor learnin' about other races."

"My name is Haley," the red haired woman said. "A rogue by trade who gives percentage of her loot to the poor with expenses.

"My name is Elan," Elan said. "I'm a bard and a dashing swordsman who loves stories and helps his friends."

"My name is Vaarsuvius," the pointed-eared man said. "I'm an elf who knows many arcane secrets."

"My name is Blackwing," the bird said. "I'm a familiar and yes I'm a talking bird."

"My name is Belkar and this Mr. Scruffy," the very short man pointed to the white cat. "And don't have to give you a single dang piece of information about myself." Belkar soundly felt perplexed about what he just said.

Mabel wanted to join in on the fun. "My name is Mabel," she said. "I like sweaters, cute things, and having fun and this is my pig Waddles!"

Waddles the pig and Mr. Scruffy just started at each other.

"I'm Dipper," Dipper said. "I have a journal and I'm trying to learn more about the town of Gravity Falls."

"My name is Soos," Soos said. "And I'm living the dream by working at the Mystery Shack."

"My name is Wendy," Wendy said. "I just like to hang out with my friends."

"My name is Stan," Stan said. "Owner of the Mystery Shack, man of mystery, and these explanations are taking way too long."

Everybody suddenly felt embarrassed, except for Elan who knew the explanations were necessary.

"There's these monsters from your world summoned by a person named Gideon attacking our town Roy," Dipper explained. "And we summoned you and your friends here to help."

"I'm sorry kid but my team is on an important mission for our world," Roy said, recalling that time is of necessity. "Since you're able to create a summoning ritual I'm sure you can handle it."

"He got you there Dipper," Soos said. "But I don't know if we can handle things things on our own though this time.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be heroes who save innocent people?" Wendy pointed out. "Since we made sure to summon heroes."

"Also, time doesn't move that much while you're here," Dipper remembered.

"Tha lady an' lad are right Roy," Durkon said. "Thar worl' probably doesn't hav' ad'entures like ours an' it's our duty."

"Plus, it wood be fun to be in a crossover!" Elan said. Stan, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos were confused.

"Honey, there's a fourth wall in this world," Haley explained.

"And I believe that joke was already used in _Turtles Forever_?" Vaarsuvius said.

Roy couldn't argue. "So what's the problem?" Roy asked Durkon.

"There's this skeleton wearing a robe an crown and…" Dipper said.

"We'll help," Roy said with almost no hesitation.

The circle around the Order of The Stick disappeared.

"That was easy," Mabel said, happily.

"Before we go Mr. Scruffy needs to go," Belkar said. "He was going to go, but then _someone_ teleported us out."

Waddles oinked. "I think Waddles has to go too."

"Me too," Blackwing said.

"What's up with bathroom humor these day?" Stan asked himself.


	5. Bus to Gravity Falls

On a bus the workers of the Mystery Shack and the Order of the Stick sat, with Soos as the driver.

"Pretty lucky how that bus driver left his bus huh dudes," Soos asked.

A few minutes ago…

The bus driver was glad that he was able to drive away from those monsters. He got out of the bus to get some fresh air. He probably should have picked up some passengers, but hey the

He looked up and saw creatures similar to the ones in Gravity Falls. The bus driver ran away in terror, not hearing what the creatures said.

There was silence for a moment.

"So Roy you're from a world where reality works according to the 3.5 rules of _Dungeons and Dragons_ ," Dipper asked. "And you have to save your world from this Zykon guy."

Roy nodded. "It's Xykon, and he's planning something big that threatens our world."

"I just said Xykon." Dipper said, angrily and confused.

"It makes sense from where I'm from," Roy said.

"Can you say something like you is there," Mabel said to Durkon.

"Somethin' like thee is thar," Durkon said.

Mabel laughed, and Durkon and Durkon raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong lass?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Mabel said. "It's just that you have such a cool accent." Mabel waved her arms.

"All the dwarfs in me homeland speak like this," Durkon explained.

"Do humans do that too?"

Durkon paused for a second, thinking about it.

"So you sometimes get separated from your friends when you get separated?" Wendy asked Vaarsuvius.

"Yes Wendy," V said, recalling all the separations he endured. "Fate always seems to conspire against me."

Wendy shrugged. "I know how you feel about that." Wendy recalled all the times she missed out some of the adventures Dipper and Mabel had. "At least when I do join in it's a blast."

Vaarsuvius nodded. "I agree with that statement."

Waddles and Mr. Scruffy were just sleeping on a chair., and Blackwing just watched.

"So I'm just hanging out with a pig and a cat," Blackwing said to himself. "At least I'm visible…" Blackwing wished that he could see his heroes right now.

Haley and Stan were looking at each other. Each of them knew a master con artist when they saw one.

Neither of them spoke knowing what the other could say could influence them somehow. They were also having a fun time meeting their match.

Belkar, looking grumpier than usual walked up to Soos. "Hey fatty!" Belkar said. "Are we almost at what's left of your village?"

"That wasn't very nice dude." Soos said, net letting his eyes leave the road. "And my abuelita says I'm big boned."

Elan walked up to Belkar and Soos "Can't we all be friends here?"

"I'm just annoyed how most of us aren't doing anything and just interacting with each other!"

"But that's what a crossover should do," Elan countered. "People from different shows, or in this case a webcomic and television show interacting with people with similar personality traits or conflicting personality traits."

Belkar scowled. "Sounds more like filler."

"At least there are jokes."

"I have absolutely no idea what you guys are talking about," Soos said.


	6. Confrontation With The Villains

Redcloak was angry.

Gravity Falls was even more trashed than it was earlier, time moving slower in his world or not he had a schedule to meet.

Xykon was sitting around and the Monster in the Darkness was fast asleep. The iron golems and zombies were just standing around, with not much left to break. Gideon was

yelling at Xykon.

"You destroyed more than half of Gravity Falls you Halloween decoration!" Gideon screeched at Xykon. "I wanted to rule at least half."

"You should have thought of that before summoning an all-powerful lich," Xykon countered.

Redcloak walked up to Xykon. "Lord Xykon I believe it's best we return to our plane now."

"Why not?" Xykon shrugged.

Sweat formed at Gidoen's face. "B-b-but I thought you enjoyed mindless destruction."

"Oh I do," Xykon said. "It's just that there's only so much mindless destruction can do a guy. Unless something happens in the next few seconds I'll be leaving with my secret weapon and lackey."

Redcloak frowned.

Before Gideon could say something a bus came by and stopped. First Soos walked out, Belkar, then Elan then Dipper, then Roy, then Mabel, then Durkon, then Stan, then Haley, then Waddles, then Mr. Scruffy, then Wendy.

With each hated foe coming out of the bus Gideon's face twisted more and more with rage, Redcloak merely frowned, and the Monster in the Darkness kept sleeping. Xykon was merely bored, not recognizing anyone from his world.

Vaarsuvius and Blackwing came out.

The red orbs in Xykon's eyes glowed with rage and his clasped his bony fingers into a fist. "YOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!"

Waddles and Mr. Scruffy shivered in fear.

"I feared this would happen," Vaarsuvius said.

"Xykon does seem pretty angry right now," Blackwing said.

"We did interfere with his plans."

"Guess that's a bad guy thing."

The Monster of The Darkness woke up, and saw Vaarsuvius. "O-chul's friend, and Mr. Flopsy?" he whispered softly.

Roy brandished his family sword at Xykon. "Xykon! We may not be fighting in my world but I'll defeat you and save this one, at least most of it."

"Shut up baldy!" Xykon yelled. "I don't know who you are, but I'm going to kill that elf, and you guy too."

Roy frowned.

"And don't worry Xykon you'll get to kill them except for Mabel."

"Who?"

"The young girl."

"Listen kid," Xykon said. "I recommend you go with the redhead, the one with the hat." Xykon made cat noises.

"You're sick you know that skeleton man!" Wendy yelled. "That's so misogynistic!"

"I know how you feel," Haley mumbled. "Especially from my own experience."

"And I'll never date you Gideon!" Mabel declared. "And what does misogynistic mean?"

"That means hatred of woman? Dipper explained.

"And that's how you know that's a really bad villain?" Elan chimed in.

"What are you talking about Elan?"

"I forgot you have a fourth wall in your world."

Dipper just felt even more confused.

"Also, we'll stop that Monster in the dark and that green elf!" Mabel declared.

"I'm a goblin!" Redclaok yelled.

"Actually I think you're a little too big to be an elf dude," Soos said.

"Goblins from where I come from are human sized! Next your going to tell me gnomes don't make gadgets."

"Speaking of which didn't you tell me gnomes are like Garden gnomes Dipper?" Wendy asked. "And how they live in the forest."

"These gnomes sound even more dangerous than the gnomes in me world," Durkon said recalling his foes, and how he made the tree joke multiple times before.

"I have a feeling we won't be needing jokes for a little while," Haley said.

"Uh maybe we shouldn't get into a fight like this," The Monster in the Darkness said. "We should probably search for…. the thing."

"Enough talk! Redcloak, assemble my zombies!" Xykon ordered. "And the golems too!"

Redcloak nodded, glad to get rid of a potential threat to the plan.

The lich sorcerer and Goblin cleric raised their hands and the golems and zombies marched.

"This is it lads and lassies the fight o' our lives!" Durkon raised his hammer. "In the name of Thor."

"I just realized something," Stan said. "I love my family and have a good relationship with my employees but this is even more dangerous than normal."

"I know how you feel Stan," Belkar said. "Bad things happening to you for no reason."

"Actually my luck is normally pretty good."

There was silence.

Belkar raised his hand, all his fingers up.

"Mr. Pines I think Belkar is doing something rude," Soos whispered.

"And it's pretty obvious what I'm doing," Belkar said.


	7. Prelude To Battle

The zombies and iron golems slowly marched as their masters (most of them anyway) gleefully watched the army move towards toward the brave souls that dared face them.

"V, use status buffs on all of us while Durkon uses mass death wards us before the zombies and golems finally arrive in about five minutes," Roy said as he took out his sword. Then he mumbled "thank goodness for zombie and size stereotypes."

"Yes sir Greenhilt," Vaarsuvius said, hands glowing pink. "This may tingle a little."

"Aye," Durkon said, hands glowing white. "But like medicine it's for yer own good."

Mabel's eyes opened wide seeing the pink glow. "So beautiful," she said.

Vaarsuvius swiftly touched everyone while saying "haste" and "stone skin."

"So we have tougher skin and faster I believe?" Dipper asked. "Doesn't haste have something to do with movement."

"A perfect example of words that people don't know but figure out themselves!" Elan pointed out.

"What are you talking about."

"Sorry I keep forgetting about the lack of fourth wall," Elan apologized.

While Dipper felt confused Durkon gathered his thoughts and prayers. "Thor's might!" Durkon yelled, hammer raised.

Suddenly Durkon grew many times his natural size. "Thank Thor, tha' me magic works in this world."

Meanwhile, across time in space in the plane of the Northern Gods…

"Thank man for letting me do this," Thor said relieved on a cell phone. "I was a bit surprised I was able to help my cleric like this."

The man on the on the other end of the phone laughed a high-pitch laugh. "Don't worry Thor. My people have done unexpected crossovers before. Besides this isn't legally binding."

"Anyway," Thor rolled his eyes. "There's a thing or two I would like to say about your portrayal of me in one of your films…"

Back in the ruins of Gravity Falls the zombies kept marching. "All right let's give some weapons to minors!" Belkar said, cheerfully and happily. "A great way to prepare them for the real world.

"For self-defense!" Roy yelled.

"Don't worry I have a grappling hook!" Mabel boasted while holding her grappling hook upwards for all to see.

"Here kid take my knife," Haley said, handing the weapon to Mabel.

"This has a great design," Mabel said, marveling at the blade. "Where did you get it?"

"From my rival Crystal whose perfectly fine and fully alive," Haley lied.

"That was so nice of her."

Grunkle Stand like Haley realized Dipper needed protection as well. Grunkle Stan took out a pistol and handed it to Dipper.

Dipper could only stare in shock.

"Don't worry it's not loaded. I learned my lesson when I got searched at an airport," Stan reassured. "You can whack the zombies with it."

"Thanks?" Dipper replied.

"Those zombies are sure moving slow," Wendy said. "Which I guess sort of worked in our favor. Since we've been doing a lot of talking."

"Maybe we can use the method used to defeat the zombies from last time," Soos said. "Unless it won't work on zombies here."

"It probably won't," Elan said.

"So you're a pig," Blackwing said to Waddles. "Maybe you can run between the legs of the zombies or something."

Waddles oinked in response.

Blackwing turned to Mr. Scruffy. "If we don't make it I want to say thanks for never eating me."

Mr. Scruffy meowed in response.


	8. Battle of Gravity Falls

After the zombies _finally_ arrived for battle everybody was prepared for battle. The Order of the Stick bared their weapons as they've done countless times before: Roy with his ancestral sword, Haley with her bow and arrow, Belkar with his twin daggers, Elan with the rapier of Julio Scoundrel, giant Durkon with his hammer. Vaarsuvius not holding anything since he's a wizard, and Blackwing and Scruffy bared their claws.

The Mystery Shack, while not as experienced in combat as the Order of the Stick have fought many battle as well. Dipper held the empty gun, Mabel held Haley's (formerly Crystal's) knife, Stan wore brass knuckles (remembering the last incident with zombies), Wendy wielded an axe, Soos a brick (which he picked up), and Waddles just stood there waiting.

They all charged.

Durkon charged at the zombies using and smashed them with his hammer. "With the powe' of Thor I send you to thy proper rest!" Durkon yelled. "Also, because yer breakin' a lot of laws."

Haley was shooting arrow at zombies heading toward her, some of them were even frozen in ice. Unbeknownst to her A zombie was walking up behind her. Fortunately, Wendy chopped the zombie.

And Wendy looked awkwardly at the body when she realized _who_ she just chopped.

"So who did you just chop up Wendy?" Haley asked. "Friend, grandparent, distant relative?"

Wendy rubbed her head. "It would be pretty awkward to tell."

"I get it, trying to stay within canon."

Wendy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Stan was punching the zombies and knocking their head off while doing so. Soos went up close with the brick.

Belkar nonchantly stabbed a few zombies. And walked toward the two.

"You smell kind of weird old man," Belkar said. "As if you've been hanging around in a dark, musty place."

"Well, Belkar, Mister Pines does hang around objects and artifacts of mystery a lot," Soos said.

"No it's something else, and powerful…"

Stan started to sweat all over. If Belkar revealed his secret…

"Must be that stuff after all," Belkar shrugged.

While Stan felt relief, Belkar thought to himself how it wasn't any of his business and how it might not be the best time to say anything…

Roy and Dipper fought back to back against the zombies. Roy effortlessly chopped down the zombies with his sword, glowing green thanks to its power.

"I can't believe how well this battle is going," Roy said, with a smile. "Normally, something goes wrong, but we're fighting back the zombies easily!"

"I don't know much about Dungeons and Dragons but why aren't the golems attacking us?" Dipper asked, whacking another zombie.

The iron golems had not moved since the start of the battle. And just stood there.

"Golems are supposed to be extremely tough and strong right?" Dipper asked.

Roy stopped chopping down zombies when the realization dawned. Roy opened his mouth.

Behind the iron golems Gideon said to Xykon, "Remember lich you can kill everyone, except for Mabel.

"Yeah, yeah avoid the sweater girl you have a creepy crush on," Xykon snarked. "I would prefer to kill the elf and his, her?, friends right now."

Redcloak sighed. "I told already when the story focused on the adventures that we'll tire them out with the zombies. Strategy is important in this case."

"You're just lucky the author for this fanfic doesn't the spells an epic-level lich sorcerer has," Xykon complained. He then turned to Gideon. "You know Gideon you should mount the severed head of your enemies."

"What!" Gidoen yelled.

As Xykon laughed and Redcloak was annoyed. The Monster in the Darkness walked toward them. After a chapter of thought he knows what he must do.

"I'm sorry guys," the Monster said. Out of nowhere he punched Redcloak and Xykon far away.

"What the heck did you just do you monster?" Gideon screeched.

"As O-Chul told me they weren't my friends even though they did give a lot of food and toys," The Monster in the Darkness replied.

Gideon felt something pecking at his head, and he turned around, temper flaring.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but look behind you," Blackwing said.

Blackwing flew away along with Waddles and Mr. Scruffy flying away. While shocked at first Gideon turned to see a sheet of paper behind him. It said "explosive runes."

The paper exploded and Gidoen was sent flying through the air where he was caught by Vaarsuvius, who cast a flight spell.

"I have a request Gideon," Vaarsuvius said as he was flying down. "Return Xykon, Redcloak, and their monster to their proper plane."

"And why should I do that elf?" Gideon sneered. "I'll never do it! Xykon is more powerful than any of you fools combined many times over!"

"Then you'll be forced then," Vaarsuvius replied.

"By you? I understand Dungeons and Dragons enough to know you can't perform evil acts lest you become evil."

Vaarsuvius said nothing as he floated down toward Belkar.

Xykon's and Redcloak's hands glowed while they faced a terrified Monster in the Darkness.

"Lord Xykon it is clear the monster can no longer be trusted and will be a hindrance for our future plans involving the gates," Redcloak said.

"Yeah if it tells us something about who or who not fight I'll…" Xykon never finished his sentence. Team Evil just disappeared back to their world.

The zombies returned to being lifeless corpses and the iron golems became iron statues. The Order of the Stick and the Mystery Shack were shocked by what just happened, but were happy. Seriously, they were pretty outmatched there.


	9. Status Quo

At the ruins of Gravity Falls Gideon was finished being tied-up by Wendy.

"Do you realize how much the first edition of Dungeons and Dragons costs?!" Gideon yelled while squirming. "If it wasn't for that hobbit…"

"It's Halfling," Belkar said as he put a sock in Gideon's mouth. "It's for legal reasons. Also, thanks for that sock Soos. Last thing we need to here is a villain monologue."

"I guess since we fought together we must be friends now dude?" Soos said.

"Yes," Belkar lied.

"Yes!

Roy walked up to Belkar, and instead of disgust or anger as usual on his face, he had the look of pride. "You really pulled one for the team today Belkar. You managed to save of this town and not betray us. Perhaps, you may become chaotic good one day."

"Meh, let's return to our own world," Belkar said. "Come one Mr. Scruffy say bye to Mr. Waddles."

Mr. Scruffy meowed at Waddles and Waddles oinked back. With that Mr. Scruffy walked toward Belkar.

"It will be good ta be back in our webcomic since this author is having trouble writin' me accent," Durkon said.

"Er yeah," Dipper said awkwardly. "I'll do that right now."

"We're sorry for the destruction of your town," Vaarsuvious said. "Since your plane's people don't have easy access for magic in your world it won't be easy to rebuild it."

"Way to be polite there Vaarsuvius," Blackwing said.

"Don't worry since Gravity Falls is set in a western cartoon then there _has_ to be a way for the town to be rebuilt," Elan said.

"Seroiusly since the damage has to be in the hundreds of pieces gold," Haley said. "In our plane's currency of course."

Not wanting to hear anymore weird things Dipper said the words to send the Order of the Stick home, "Go home."

"Now that Haley mentioned it at school I heard something about a law," Wendy recalled. "If zombies destroy a building then it shall be rebuilt for free."

"I wish I knew that law before I made that bribe," Stan said before he realized what he was saying. "I mean we can also use the iron from the golems to help pay for repairs."

Despite this news Mabel sighed sadly. "Too bad the Order of the Stick is in danger now that Xykon knows they're trying to stop them."

"It doesn't look like it will be a problem," Dipper said after taking out journal #3. "It says here beings summoned from other dimensions using the ritual will lose their memories upon returning home; in order to prevent dangerous knowledge from being learned."

"But wait don't they already somehow have a knowledge of our world?" Soos asked. "Which would make the memory erasure a bad thing."

Mabel smiled. "It's good to know that everything is alright! As long as they trust each other everything will be all right."

"Now who wants to play Dungeons and Dragons?" Soos asked.

Wendy, Stan, Dipper, and Mabel all said "why not?," "might as well," "ok," and "sounds like fun" respectively.


End file.
